


a dragon and a falcon

by arryns



Category: Asoiaf - Fandom
Genre: ASoIaF, F/F, Gay, Sharra Arryn - Freeform, Sharra really said ‘just do me on the throne room floor who cares.’, anyways., theyre gay your honor yeah., visenya targaryen - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-27
Updated: 2019-09-27
Packaged: 2020-10-29 00:57:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20787932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arryns/pseuds/arryns
Summary: Anyways Sharra seduces Visenya 🐲





	a dragon and a falcon

**Author's Note:**

> Stan these girlfriends who fuck on throne room floors

When Visenya received the painting, she assumed it was from one of the Lords whose castle she had taken. When she pulled the fabric, her eyes widened. Instead of a Lord, Sharra Arryn’s portrait was in full view. Visenya felt herself blush. The dragon queen never blushed. But something about the Lady Falcon made her feel something her King husband did not. Her fingers lined the portrait, stopping over Sharra’s lips, where she circled them. They looked soft. 

Visenya decided it. At dusk, she would sneak off and fly to the Lady Falcon. And return the favor that was sent to her. It was near dusk when Aegon had gone to Rhaenys room, allowing Visenya to run for Vhagar. The giant dragon purred upon seeing it’s rider and Visenya quickly climbed and seated herself. 

Visenya had made sure her hair was tied back when she landed in the Eyrie courtyard. All was still and silent throughout, and Visenya gently slipped off her dragon, who watched her enter the castle. Inside was empty as well. Until small footsteps could be heard.

“So you did come.” Sharra spoke behind the dragon queen.

Visenya turned, “Your grace. One should speak correctly to their queen.” 

“Ohhh!” Sharra cooed, stepping closer to her, “Yes your grace, I shall speak to my Queen properly.” 

Visenya watched the smaller woman circle her, and then felt her hands glide up her own arms. She had decided on light armor, with dragon scales up the sleeve that mader Visenya shiver as Sharra caressed them. 

“Aren’t you a brave little falcon?” Visenya asked, not flinching back as Sharra’s hands caressed more. 

Sharra laughed a little and the instinct inside Visenya made her urge to grab her sword. Instead she didn’t. Sharra found her way to Visenya’s fingers, and she grabbed at the fingers. Visenya didn’t pull away.

“No rings?” Sharra asked, “Forgot them?” 

Visenya smiled smugly and shook her head, “No, I never fly with rings. They can tear at Vhagar’s scales.” 

“The winged beast… that you flew over my kingdom.” Sharra mumbled.

Visenya moved forward and grabbed Sharra’s chin, forcing eye contact, “My kingdom now, I am Queen.”

“As is your sister and brother, or your wife and husband.” Sharra smiled. 

“That’s right.” Visenya looked over Sharra.

“So, my queen, your grace, what are you doing in the Vale at this time of night?” Sharra asked, reaching for Visenya’s other arm. 

“To check on the Lord of the Vale, of course.” Visenya released Sharra’s chin.

Sharra chuckled, “Of course, despite him being fast asleep your grace.” 

“Are you questioning your queen?” Visenya demanded.

“I assume you’re always so serious?” Sharra asked. 

“A ruler must be.” Visenya answered, watching Sharra come closer. 

“So, your grace, I assumed you enjoyed my portrait?” Sharra’s breath smelled of berries and light wine. Visenya shivered again. “Cold my queen?”

“No. Of course not.” Visenya smiled, “And I did- I mean. It was beautiful. Who painted it?” 

“Do you truly care?” Sharra fell curious. 

Visenya was taken back by Sharra’s braveness. The part of her wanted to take her tongue for such boldness, something her brother would demand. But as Lady Falcon stood, with her eyes sparkling, Visenya could not find herself able to. 

“No. I don’t mind such small matters worth my time.” Visenya finally spoke.

“Mmm. That is smart, I suppose her grace has so much to remember.” Sharra cooed, placing her hands on Visenya’s shoulders. She was inches smaller than the dragon queen. “So tell me. Why did you come here?” 

“You were expecting me were you not?” Visenya asked. 

“Yes but you had to have gotten on your mighty beast to come here, knowing I’d be waiting.” Sharra spoke quickly. 

Visenya’s face heated up, “To make sure you weren’t rebelling of course.” 

Sharra’s fingers went to her dress strap, and undid the small button. She allowed the fabric fall, her breast became exposed. Sharra looked back to Visenya, “I am very loyal to your grace.” 

Visenya’s eyes fell wide over Lady Falcon’s exposed body, but couldn’t find it in herself to step back. Sharra’s hands went to Visenya’s armor, looking for an entrance. “Should I not be loyal to my fierce dragon?” 

“You should.” Visenya said as Sharra’s hands found Visenya’s armor ending and lifted it. Visenya wore small clothes underneath, to avoid the harsh burn of her armor, Sharra guessed. 

Visenya allowed Sharra to strip her armor, setting it beside the ground. Visenya stopped Sharra’s hands before she could remove anything else, and looked at her, “How loyal is my sweet falcon?” 

“Loyal enough.” Sharra striped the rest of her dress and let it fall onto the floor. She was completely naked underneath. Visenya felt hot again.

“So my fierce dragon, what would your husband say?” Sharra asked. But Visenya didn’t answer, she placed her hands to Sharra’s face and kissed her. She tasted like berries and the wine she smelled. Sharra pulled Visenya’s small clothes off, followed by removing dark sister. Visenya paused. “How many men do you kill with this sword?” 

“Enough of them.” Visenya answered breathlessly. Visenya’s hands went to Sharra’s waist and pulled her in. “Put my sword down.” 

“Or what your grace, what will you do?” Sharra looked to Visenya and smiled drunkenly. 

“I may have to show you the dragon’s wrath.” Visenya cooed. 

“Oh your grace.” Sharra giggled. “I would hate to see the dragon.” 

“I don’t think you would.” Sharra’s body felt like silk where Aegon’s had felt like armor in her hands. 

Visenya kissed Sharra again, and everything had seemed to disappear. Sharra lowered Visenya onto the cold marble of the throne room, and mounted Visenya the way she would her dragon. Visenya’s hands went to Sharra’s hips as the falcon began to lightly rock. 

“Is this how your husband does it?” Sharra asked much too bravely.

Visenya was too caught up in pleasure and lust to answer cockily, “No my sweet falcon, you are much better.”


End file.
